The Covenant Chronicles
by llallyjohnsonll
Summary: When the sixth Son of Ipswich returns seeking acceptance back into The Covenant his ancestors denied him from, it quickly becomes evident when he falls for The Daughter of Ipswich that the wheels have been put in motion and his ancestors have other plans for him...and the battle is on to defeat the one enemy no one saw coming... Chase/OC
1. Prologue

_The Covenant Chronicles_

Preface

 **Redemption**

 _No one really knows how The Power came to be. Not even the book of Damnation recorded its beginning. Each family has its own chronicle recording the history of The Covenant but the pages containing the most valuable information has gotten lost over the years._

 _Those who have mastered The Power have always been hunted._ _In the middle of the 17th Century, many escaped the brutal witch-hunting in England and France by coming to America, but there was no escaping a group of people as ancient and as powerful as the witches they were after. The Hunters._

 _As the brutal persecution of those with The Power spread throughout Massachusetts, the Winthrop's, the Danvers', the Parry's the Garwin's, the Simms, and the Putnam's formed a Covenant of Silence. And for 300 years it has kept them safe._

 _ **Until now.**_

 _In 1692, when the six families from the Ipswich Colony of Massachusetts formed The Covenant of Silence that would forever protect their remarkable powers, one family went too far. As a result of their transgression they were forever banished from the land. An ancient secret threatens to unleash the powers of darkness when the sole survivor of a cursed bloodline is prophesied to return to lay claim to the powers denied to him centuries ago._

 _Bound by their sacred ancestry and sworn to silence, the remaining five families that shared the remarkable Power were left to serve to protect their families for hundreds of years not only against The Hunters but against one of their ow; Over the years in recent generations the sixth family ceased to be a threat to The Covenant._

 _The past has a way of coming back when you least expect it though. When the sixth Son of Ipswich returns seeking acceptance back into The Covenant his ancestors denied him from, it quickly becomes evident when he falls for The Daughter of Ipswich that the wheels have been put in motion and his ancestors have other plans for him...and her._

 _The battle is on to ensure the safety of The Covenant and lay the one descendant who threatens to reveal their secret to rest once and for all. But is the sixth Son Of Ipswich the only one The Covenant should really be worried about? Or is there a greater evil lying just around the corner...Or under the surface._


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

The Covenant Chronicles

Chapter One

~ Saturday August 5, 2006 ~

It was the weekend before senior classes at Spenser Academy started back up. Just like every year prior there was a bonfire party on the beach to kick off the end of summer. Most of the student population was already there and having a good time but Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Miller, Hadley and Carly were still waiting on the cliffs edge to join in on the festivities down below.

"Where in the world is Reid?" Carly asked, breaking the silence between her friends as she thumbed through her phone to see if he had answered her texts.

He hadn't.

She let out a shiver that crept up her spine and put her phone in her purse. It was exceptionally chilly for the beginning of August. All she had on was a sleeveless blue and white lace chiffon dress that didn't make it past her mid-thigh and a pair of knee high brown boots. She was beginning to regret her decision not to bring a jacket.

Ipswich had been having some strange weather the past few days. Looking up at the usually cloud filled night sky she noticed there was an unusual white cloudy hue around the moon. The rest of the sky above was crystal clear and full of stars.

"Do you think he is already down there?" Carly questioned suspiciously, still staring up at the endless blue above her. She took a step towards the edge. She tried to get a better look at the mass of gyrating bodies but they were all too far away for her to be able to pick him out of the crowd.

"Probably." Miller said, expecting nothing less from Reid. "I wouldn't put it past him." He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and rubbed her bare biceps a couple of times to generate heat with his warm hands. "You're freezing! Do you want my jacket?" He offered as he began to shake out of his.

"She should have brought her own." Hadley huffed, flicking a lock of her long blond hair out of her face and over her shoulder dramatically. She straightened out the bow on the front of her own coat and brushed out wrinkles that weren't there. Hadley had never liked Carly much and the fact that she was dating her big brother didn't help any.

"No, she's right. It's okay. You keep it. Thank you though." Carly smiled brightly, looking up at Miller's deep blue eyes as he placed a small kiss on her hairline and hugged her tightly from behind. Hadley scoffed at the sight of it. Her brother could practically hear her eye roll.

"Doubt it, he would of told us." Tyler shrugged. He was always the first to defend Reid. Actually he was always the first to defend any of his band of friends. Tyler had this blind faith in them, even if he knew they were in the wrong. He walked over beside Hadley and coiled an arm around her waist just below where her blonde waves fell down by her sides.

With the exception of Caleb, Tyler was probably the person Carly was closest to. Her whole life, whenever she needed him...whether she wanted him or not, he was there.

"It's Reid we're talking about here." Hadley laughed. "He doesn't even tell you when he steals your keys and takes your precious new truck out for joy rides." Hadley looked up at him gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "You're so gullible." She smiled, running her thumb over his cheek to remove the smudge her glossed lips had left. She looked at Carly and then back at Tyler and planted another kiss right on his lips. Tyler was taken off guard by it but he sank into it, kissing her back. Carly was the one rolling her eyes this time.

"Wait, Reid what!?" Tyler broke out of the kiss once he realized what exactly it was the short blonde in front of him said. His voice raised a little as he turned to Carly for confirmation. She restrained herself from mentioning Hadley's part in it. She is the one who borrows the keys from Tyler to give to Reid in the first place. She could feel the corners of her mouth rise a little.

"Say my name, say my name! What's up fellas?" He chirped walking towards the group with smile on. "What did Reid do?" He asked, making it clear he heard them talking about him.

"Okay Destiny's Child, what's the point of having a phone if you don't ever text anyone back?" Carly asked, trying not to show too much concern in her voice.

"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift." Tyler turned on his heel, releasing his hold around Hadley to face his best friend. She grunted and did the same, turning to greet the other blond of their circle of friends.

"I had things to do." Reid shrugged, stuffing his hands in his baggy pants pocket.

"More like someone to do." Hadley rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jealous are we?" He raised an eyebrow, his smile widening.

"I'm not jealous."

"Whatever helps you get your beauty sleep at night princess."

"Bite me." She smirked back.

"When and where Hads, when and where?" He raised his eyebrows a couple times suggestively.

"You wish!" She scoffed and got a laugh out of Tyler.

"You didn't though right?" Carly asked for confirmation of his conquest.

"Didn't what? Do someone? Nope, not yet…but the night is young!"

Reid and Carly had a... special relationship. There was nothing romantic about it, unless you count the love of an older sister to one of her little brothers, but romance was involved; Each others romances that is. She wasn't much worry to Reid seeing as how she'd only dated one person her entire life, that being the one and only Miller Winthrop. Reid on the other hand kept her on her toes with his many romance endeavors. Conquering the world one girl at a time, or so he says. She still hadn't figured out a way to get him to actually love a girl, or at least date one for longer than a month. He believes that he would be doing the world a disservice if he took himself off the market.

"How's the party?" He questioned taking a quick glance down below.

"Don't know yet, just got here. We've been waiting on you." Pogue joined in on the conversation.

"Well the party can officially start because I. Have. Arrived." Reid smiled and came a little closer to Hadley, wrapping his right arm around the side of her shoulders Tyler hadn't laid claim to. "So, you missed me Hads?"

"Get over yourself." She shrugged out of his hold.

"Well someone's touchy this evening."

"No. I just don't want to be touched by you. And don't call me Hads." She snapped back. "It sounds too much like hag, which I'm not." She wasn't too fond of that nickname... or Reid at the moment. "It is so typical of you to leave us waiting while you're off with some girl. I don't care if he denies it, it's written all over his face. That smile of his gives everything away, not to mention the smell of Chanel Number 5 radiating off him." Honestly though she wasn't sure why she cared so much. Once she collected herself with a huff, she voided everything she had just said. "I mean, not that I care. Whatever, be a man hoe."

"Well hell boys, I think it's about time we dropped in." Reid laughed, flashing that wicked smile of his. He kicked some rocks and watched them tumble over as his eyes went completely black; A signifier of the surge of power coursing through him. He walked off the cliff's edge and fell into the never ending fog.

"Oh shit yeah!" Tyler exclaimed with a wink in Carly's direction. Hadley wrapped her arms securely around Tyler as he tugged his green jacket a little tighter around himself. He held his arms out to his side and fell backwards into the great precipice. Hadley screamed the whole way down.

"Tyler!" Caleb yelled after him.

"Hadley, no!" Miller's voice echoed over Caleb's as he dove over after his sister.

"Come on Caleb, it's not like it's going to kill us...yet." Pogue smiled as he too disappeared over the cliffs edge into the dark abyss.

Caleb ran his hands through his dark hair and sighed as his eyes sparked a ring of fire and enveloped into a sinister black. He extended his hand out to Carly. "Take my hand." To anyone who didn't know what he was, Caleb looked terrifying but to his little sister he just looked defeated.

"Alright." She squeezed his hand and let out a sigh of acceptance. There was no point arguing it with him tonight. With a deep breath they both stepped off the edge. They plummeted towards the ground. Air whipped passed them until they eventually slowed to a stop just as they reached the rocky sands unscathed.

"Glad you two decided to join us." Reid smirked. "Nice panties. Blue lace? Really? Should've known..."

"Perv." Hadley scoffed.

"Reid, shut up." Caleb retorted as Carly quickly fixed the bottom of her dress.

"Well that was fun..." Carly sarcastically sighed.

"I'd say the fun's just begun." Reid grinned back, rubbing his gloved hands together as he scoped out the people there.

As they made their way over people began parting a path for them. There wasn't anyone in town, or even the town over, that didn't know who they were.

"Yo! Caleb!" A guy Carly recognized from the swim team called and gave a head nod towards them as they passed him and headed towards Pogue's girlfriend.

Carly hadn't seen her best friend Kate all summer but she was looking great. Her usually curly hair was now long and straight, reaching the middle of her back. She twirled a piece between her fingers as she stood pointing out people to the girl next to her.

"Hey Kate." Caleb smiled as he spotted her.

"Caleb!" She laughed and quickly directed her attention to Pogue. "Hi!" She ran up and hugged him. "Hmm, you're late." She said sweetly and slightly disappointed at his tardiness as she gave him a quick kiss, taking her spot by his side.

"I had a thing with the family." Pogue explained, clearing his throat. "Who's this?" He asked, looking at a pretty blonde girl smiling as she took all of them in. She had this 'girl next door' look about her.

"My new roommate!" She chimed excitedly. "Sarah this is Pogue Parry, Miller Winthrop, his sister Hadley Winthrop, Tyler Simms, Reid-" She began introducing everyone before she got cut off.

"Garwin. Reid Garwin." Reid stepped up from behind Caleb and extended his hand "Good evening." He smiled as he shook her hand. Sarah shot a glance at Kate and then back at Reid.

"Good evening." She said mimicking his tone.

"You know, Sarah's my grandmother's name." Sarah was unsure whether he was trying to compliment her or insult her.

"Oh?"

"You kind of remind of her-" He tried to flirt but was failing miserably; Yep, he was trying to insult her. Caleb cut him off before he could embarrass himself any further.

"Caleb Danvers." He smiled charmingly and lightly shook her hand. "And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way." He laughed giving Reid a look before turning his attention back to Sarah.

"Good!" She laughed. "So yeah." She shook her head ending the subject with a smile.

"Hi." Carly finally chirped in. "I'm Carly." She smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hi." She waved back, still smiling.

"You're lucky you know, Kate's a great friend but just a fair warning...She was my roommate last year. You might want to invest in some earplugs." Hadley joked.

"What? I do not snore!" Kate smiled, jabbing Pogue in the side when he laughed at Hadley's remark.

"Well I've never had a roommate before so that's good to know." Sarah said. " So who is your roommate this year?"

"I haven't actually met my new roommate yet but apparently her name is Elle." Hadley said just as Carly's former roommate Kira walked over.

"Like the letter?" Kira interupted.

"Yeah... I guess so." Hadley laughed.

"Hey Caleb." Kira smiled as she sauntered past Sarah and stood in front of him, blocking Sarah off completely. Even though everybody already knew who Kira Snider was dating, it never stopped her from trying with Caleb. She has wanted him ever since freshman year. It wasn't until last year that Carly and her got assigned the same rooming arrangements.

"Kira." Caleb greeted, obviously distracted.

"How was your summer?" She asked batting her thick eyelashes. She should've know by know that none of her flirting techniques worked on him but she was relentless in her efforts. Caleb just wasn't interested. Last year Kira asked Carly to try to get him interested but that didn't last long. They went on one date at Nicky's and it ended with a fight between Caleb and Aaron Abbot. Aaron obviously wasn't over her and Caleb wasn't too keen on dating her to begin with.

"Um..." Caleb sighed. His attention was someplace else. Kira followed his stare and turned around to see Sarah.

"Hi, I'm Kira." She gave a catty smile and shook her hand.

"Sarah."

"Oh...right. From the Boston Public." Sarah nodded her head, slightly confused on how she already knew so much about her. "So tell me, how does go about getting into Spenser from the Public?" Kira snarked, faking sincere interest.

Kira had obviously taken her off guard. Sarah suddenly looked noticeably uncomfortable.

"Kira." Carly stepped up around Caleb so she could talk face to face with her. Kira and Carly were somewhat friends. Carly found Kira to actually be a decent person when she wasn't constantly trying to impress her posse of friends or some guy, in this case Carly's brother. "Not everybody is born with a family legacy at Spenser and a silver spoon in their mouth."

"You're one to talk Carly." Kira sneered.

"Or well in your case up their asses. Maybe if you removed yours you wouldn't be such a bitch." Reid laughed.

"Why don't you give it a rest Kira." Caleb interjected. Suddenly Kira's boyfriend Aaron along with two of his lackeys, Bordy Becklin and Ryan Bael, came over.

"Why don't you give it a rest." Aaron challenged as he shoved Carly out of the way and got in Caleb's face.

Carly fell back and landed on something sharp at Tyler's feet. He knelt down to see if she was okay.

"What's your problem dickhead?" Miller threw his hands up and took a step up beside Caleb.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked quietly. She simply shook her head no, suddenly not feeling well. He stood up and extended his hand to help her up. She reached hers out to him and he gasped, grabbing her wrist. "Carly, your hand!"

She turned her hand over so that she could see what he was talking about. Sure enough she had a huge gash on her palm. "Ow." Carly said, only realizing the pain once she was aware of the cut.

Tyler bent back down and picked up a piece of a broken beer bottle and showed it to her. He quickly tossed it out of the way and she extended her other hand for his help up.

"Carly! Are you okay?" Kate asked, coming over to hug her. "Look what you did Aaron!" She yelled, turning to walk towards him but Pogue quickly wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her.

"Kate don't." Pogue looked down at his petite girlfriend. If Aaron had no problem pushing Carly then he'd surely do the same to Kate without a second thought. As much as Pogue wanted to fight Aaron he'd have to pick his battle another way.

Caleb turned around to see if his sister was okay and then gave Pogue and Tyler a quick glance as they spoke without words. The guys were close, they always had a way of knowing what each other was thinking just by the expression on their faces. Carly and Hadley could never seem to communicate like that with the others. It was obvious why Hadley couldn't but the guys never fully understood why Carly couldn't at least do it with Caleb seeing as how they were twins.

Caleb turned back and took a sideways glance at Reid. He knew right then that Reid was on the verge of fighting Aaron and his friends and Caleb wouldn't have that.

"I don't want any trouble Aaron." Caleb sighed as he looked him up and down, noticing he had taken somewhat of a defensive stance.

"I'm sure you don't" Aaron barked, staring Caleb down.

"I can't believe you pushed Carly!" Kate yelled, still appalled.

"Well, she likes it rough...don't you Carly?" Aaron smirked. Ever since They all started at Spenser Aaron has wanted to be with Carly almost as much as Kira wanted to be with Caleb. He had tried to come on to her a few times before, one of those times he got a little too physical earlier this summer but she never told anyone about it. She figured if no one knew about it, then it was like it never happened. Her encounter with Aaron is why she chose to live at home with her mom and brother for her last year at Spenser. Some of the guys around Spenser Academe just don't know what no means. They took it as a challenge.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pogue asked, irritated by Aaron and his friends. He gave Carly a questioning look. She was almost positive that Pogue was on the right track with what he was thinking. When she brushed it off and didn't elaborate Pogue shot his attention back to Aaron.

"It means he's about to get his ass kicked!" Reid fumed as he clenched his fists, the fabric over his knuckles tightening.

"I'd like to see you try." Ryan laughed from behind Aaron.

"Be careful what you wish for." Miller barked.

"Yeah, you posers make me wanna puke." Bordy scoffed.

"Oh is that right Bordy?" Reid asked, stepping up.

"Hey, let it go." Caleb said as he stuck his arm out to keep Reid back. "Don't do this." Caleb was doing everything in his power except use his power to keep the peace between everyone.

Kira whispered something into Aaron's ear and smiled.

"I think you owe Kira here an apology." Aaron stated.

"Are you serious?" Tyler spoke up for the first time. Fights weren't really his thing, so most times he would try to stay out of them as much as possible but sometimes it just can't be avoided.

"Actually I think Kira owes Sarah an apology." Caleb's brow furrowed as he pointed to the girls. Kira gave Sarah a snide look and Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

Aaron didn't find it funny. He shoved Caleb the same way he had shoved Carly. Aaron was ready to fight, and Reid was about to do just that right before a guy Carly could have sworn she'd seen before ran up and placed himself in between Caleb and Aaron.

Something about him was eerily familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Another chill went up her spine and down her arms.

He held his hands on Aaron's chest and gave it a hard pat a few times as if to diffuse the situation. "You were being kind of bitchy." The mystery guy said, looking over to Kira. Kate let out a laugh and Kira glared at her. If looks could kill then Kate would have been dead instantaneously

"It's about time someone told you that." Kate said smugly.

"And I think you owe Carly an apology Aaron." Tyler took hold of Carly's good hand and stepped up to Aaron with her behind him. She peeked out from behind Tyler's shoulders and rested her face up against his arm.

"Oh do you?" Aaron shot his attention towards them. He pushed the new guy's hands off of his chest and walked around him to Tyler. "And what are you? Her boyfriend?" He laughed. "You spend so much time up Reid's ass I thought you were gay."

"Actually he's _my_ boyfriend." Hadley unnecessarily inserted herself into the conversation.

Tyler let go of Carly's hand and shoved Aaron. Aaron shoved him back and threw a punch towards him but Tyler dodged him swiftly, causing him to miss. Carly stepped in between them and held out her hands as far as they would go towards both ends trying to break them up.

"Both of you just stop!" She yelled. Aaron swung again and this time hit her square in the temple. She fell back into Tyler's unsuspecting arms as he struggled to keep her up.

"Carly!" Kate and Caleb both called out at the same time. Caleb rushed over and picked Aaron up by his collar. "You hurt her again and I'll kill you." Caleb said through clenched teeth.

Bordy and Ryan were bucking up to Miller, just begging for a fight. He wouldn't let their taunting get the best of him though. He knew they were no match for him.

Aaron just laughed. "That's like a death threat. You guys hear that?" He said to Bordy, Ryan and Kira.

Pogue and Reid stepped up beside Caleb as he lowered Aaron back on the ground. "I'd advice you leave." Pogue warned. "Now."

"Or what?" He said straightening out his shirt.

Just then Reid turned back at Carly with a smile as his eyes sparked fire and went black. He closed his eyes and turned back around as Bordy who proceeded in throwing up all over Aaron.

"Bordy you idiot!" Kira yelled, jumping back out of the way.

"I told you to leave." Pogue shrugged condescendingly and shook his head. He mentally gave Reid a high five.

Sarah and Kate both walked over to Carly and Tyler. Tyler was supporting most of her body weight as he held onto her. Between the blood and the headache she wasn't feeling to well. Sarah noticed.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, concerned. She reached up and brushed Carly's bangs to the side gently to get a look at the giant forming bruise encompassing her left eye.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She lied. She looked down at her palm and closed her fist to try to stop it from bleeding. Carly didn't like being the center of attention and would down play a gunshot wound just to keep from being a bother to someone.

"Hey Aaron is it?" The mysterious new guy asked. Aaron turned around with a look of disgust plastered across his face.

"What?!" He growled.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you never to hit a lady?" He cocked his arm back and hit Aaron with so much force that he flew backwards, knocking over Ryan and Bordy in one blow.

Suddenly someone came over the speakers. "Hey! Hey guys, John just called and said he saw three cop cars headed this way on Old Dell Road." He announced, holding up his cell phone in the air.

Hadley felt a sudden attraction for they guy who just took out three goons with one punch. She smiled and it quickly faded when she realized he was defending Carly's honor, or whatever. Hadley was getting tired of all the boys in her life running to little miss damsel in distress' rescue. Just once she'd like to be the cause of a riot.

Everyone began to scatter. Aaron, Kira and their friends ran and followed everyone else out to the woods.

"Let's go." Caleb called. He looked back at his sister and started to say something.

"I've got her. Go." Tyler ushered.

"Come on Hadley." Miller urged.

Caleb's brow furrowed but he started walking towards the woods anyway, knowing his sister was good in hands with Tyler. Sarah fell in line beside him, matching his stride. Reid and the new kid took their spot on the other side of Sarah as Pogue and Kate ended up behind them, holding hands.

Tyler and Carly fell behind a little as he tried to help her walk. She felt like the beach was spinning. Everyone around was running and she was getting dizzier by the second. "You don't look to good Carls." He observed, giving her a once over.

"No, I'm fine. I'm feeling kind of light headed."

"Here, hop on my back." He turned his back towards her.

"What? I'll weigh you down."

"No you won't, you're light as a feather."

"If that feather was attached to a Pterodactyl."

"I don't think Pterodactyls had feathers."

"How do you know? I've seen Jurassic Park and my Pterodactyls have feathers."

"Just do it. Come on. The cops are coming and you obviously have a concusion. You're making no sense." He laughed, urging her to get on.

"Alright alright!" She laughed and let out a sigh as she jumped up and straddled his back as his hands came around and supported her legs.

"Oh God, you are heavy." He joked and got a hit to the shoulder from her. "I'm kidding I'm kidding." He smiled and began walking at a pace she would have never been able to keep up with if she was on foot.

They met up with the others just as Tyler's Hummer came into view.

"Do you guys need a ride?" Caleb asked Sarah and Kate.

"No, Sarah drove us out here."

"See you back at the dorms?" Pogue asked

"It's getting late, I'm just going to crash. See you in the morning?" Kate smiled as she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"I could use a lift." The new guy came up behind Kate.

"Sure no problem." She smiled.

"Hey, nice going back there." Caleb noted. "Caleb." He introduced.

"Chase." He extended his hand for a shake. "Man I thought that guy and you were about to go at it. His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time."

"Didn't it though." Reid smiled, coming up beside Carly and Tyler and gave her a wink as he patted her on the back.

They finally reached the cars and Sarah, Kate and Chase all piled into Sarah's little car. Miller and Hadley climbed into Miller's old black Comet. Tyler let Carly off his back and opened the back door for her. She crawled in to the middle seat and threw her head back. Caleb and Pogue got in on either side of her. Tyler and Reid made their way up front and got in.

"You're not riding with us?" Miller called to his girlfriend.

"No." She moaned. "I think I'm just gonna head home." She yelled back, unsure if he heard her. With hesitation Miller drove off without Carly.

Tyler turned around in his seat too look at Carly. "Are you sure you don't want to lay down back in the third row?" He asked concerned. She just shook her head no.

"Sarah wants you man." Pogue smiled, reaching across me to pat Caleb on the shoulder.

"That's bullshit." Reid spat.

"Whoa now, don't be jealous Reid." Pogue said, getting a laugh out of Caleb.

"My car won't start!" Sarah yelled from out her door.

"Hop in with us." Caleb called out the window as he rolled it down.

"I just can't leave it here!"

"I can fix it for you." Reid offered with confidence.

"Reid, don't." Caleb warned.

"It's not over yet boys." He said looking back.

"Just let him do it." Carly moaned with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, let it go man. It's his life." Pogue shook his head.

Moments later Sarah's car started up as she yelled out a thank you. They drove off in a hurry as the sound of sirens came in the distance. Carly opened her eyes to see Reid running over to the drivers side.

"We gotta bolt! Move over." He shouted to Tyler who looked up at him confused.

"It's my car!" He threw his hands up.

"Move over baby boy, now!" Caleb patted the back of Tyler's seat. He let out a groan and moved over as Reid hopped in behind the wheel. They went speeding through the woods as Reid navigated the truck around tree after tree. He looked up into the rear-view mirror and Carly turned around in her seat. The cops were right behind them, their blue and red hood lights flashing through the glare of the window. "No sweat!" Reid laughed.

"Ah, no!" Caleb groaned, throwing his head back.

"Woo whoo whoo!" Pogue laughed as Reid made a sharp turn and sent Carly flying into him.

Caleb looked back and sighed. "Ah, we gotta pull over."

"Oh you wanna stop? That'll impress Harvard!" Reid mocked, looking back at Caleb.

"Alright, what the hell! Let's lose 'em!" Caleb took one more glance behind them. "Hey, cut across Marble Head. Might as well have some fun while we're at it." He leaned up and pointed the direction out. Reid made another sharp turn and pressed on the gas. The cops turned just as swiftly but they managed to put some space between them and the Hummer.

"We're gonna lose 'em!" Tyler looked back to see if they had gotten any closer.

Reid made a U-turn around a tree and Pogue and Caleb both laughed as they crashed into Carly.

"Ow guys!" She lifted up her hand. "Watch the hand please! You just crushed it!"

"Carly!" Caleb grabbed her hand. "What happened?" He asked, examining it the best he could as they were being thrown around the backseat.

"When Aaron pushed me, I fell on some glass."

Tyler looked back again. "Step on it! Let's go!" He yelled.

Before they knew it the truck was flying through the air and landed with a harsh thump. Carly crashed into Caleb and he stopped her from hitting her head on the roof.

"I think it's time we put on our seat-belts." He laughed, buckling his own and the reaching across his sister to buckle hers.

"Whoa! Oh yeah!" Reid called, getting a quick glance of the cops going over the same bump they just went over. "Alright guys, you ready?" Reid asked around the truck.

"Come on Caleb, it's going to take all of us." Pogue looked over to him.

"Come on, get ready." Reid said without turning around. Caleb gave Carly's knee a squeeze and let out a breath of air. Reid began speeding up as the cops started blowing their horn at the teens frantically. One by one they all let their eyes go black as they came closer to the edge."Harry. Potter. Can. Kiss. My. Ass!" Reid yelled, switching gears as they drove right off the cliff.

They started to drop a little bit further than they probably wanted before they could get their strength together and they could get a hold on the car, leveling it off. Caleb created extra fog with what little extra strength he could afford to keep them covered. They flew back over the cliff and landed behind the parked patrol car. Everyone started laughing at the two cops who turned around dumbfounded. Reid shot into reverse and they disappeared into the woods.

The guys were all still laughing as they made their way onto the main road.

Carly felt a tightness in her chest and a churning in her stomach. She tried to fight back the feeling but she was getting hotter and hotter by the second. "Reid pull over!" She cried.

"What? We just lost 'em!"

"Reid pull over!" She yelled as her breath hitched.

"You okay Carly?" Pogue asked, placing his hand on her back. "You're burning up!"

"Please!" She called to him again, but he kept driving. Tyler turned around in his seat to see what was wrong.

"Carly?" He questioned with worry.

"Reid pull over, now!" Caleb took a look at her and pushed hard up on the back of Reid's seat.

"What! What's going on?" He asked looking back at the commotion in the backseat as he pulled over on the side of the road.

Caleb unbuckled his seat belt and hopped out of the car. Carly went to slide out but forgot she still had her seat belt on. She fumbled with the belt's release button with one hand and put her other hand over my mouth, smearing blood everywhere. Pogue saw her struggling and clicked the latch for her with his powers.

She climbed her way out of the backseat and almost tripped as she misjudged the distance of the foot step on the truck. Caleb quickly reached out and balanced her. Just as he wrapped his arms around her waist she bent over his arms and threw up. "Just let it out." Caleb soothed, holding her long hair back.

Reid rolled his window down and rested his arm on the door. "She okay?" He asked as he propped his head up with his hand.

"What do you think?" Caleb spat. "I told you to pull over."

"Dude, I did!"

"It's okay." She whispered with her head still down. "I'm okay." Carly took a deep breath and stood up just before another round of nausea rippled through her. She hadn't even noticed Tyler had gotten out of the car. "Ty." She breathed.

"Carls." He replied.

"I'm okay." Was all she could get out before she bent over to empty out her already empty stomach again. When nothing came out she stood back up and went to wipe her face off with the back of her forearm. "I'm okay." She repeated, trying to convince herself more than she was the others at this point.

"Here." Caleb ripped a strip of his under shirt off. "Give me your hand." He tied the white fabric around her palm as she continued wiping her chin off with her other hand. Carly looked up at Tyler who was shaking his head. She went to open her mouth but he didn't give her the chance to say anything.

"I know, I know... You're okay. Wasn't going to ask." He smiled, not wanting to argue what they both knew was a lie. He walked over to the door to the backseat and folded down Caleb's seat. "Why don't you lay down in the back row. Might make you feel better." He turned around and took her hand. She paused for a moment to look down at it and he ran his thumb over hers. She stepped up into the truck and slid into the back row. Tyler took off his jacket and rolled it up. "Makeshift pillow." He smiled, handing it over the seat. Caleb put his seat back to normal and climbed in just as Tyler made his way back to his.

"We good to go?" Reid asked looking back. She let out a muffled 'mhm' and they proceeded on.

It was quiet in the car for a short while before someone finally cleared their throat and broke the silence.

It was Tyler.

"Is she asleep?" He asked in a whisper. Carly heard the shuffling of Pogue turning around in his seat to peek an eye at her. She kept her eyes shut and let out a breath of air she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Yeah, she's out." Pogue clarified. "Her eye looks bad." He said before turning back around.

"So does her hand." Tyler added.

"You should've let me kick Abbott's ass." Reid hissed. "She likes it rough." He huffed, mocking the way in which Aaron boasted earlier. "What the hell does that even mean? I'd like to show him rough alright."

"I think that guy Chase took care of that for you." Tyler said.

"Where'd that guy even come from?" Pogue questioned.

"He if touches her again I'll take care of him, but we've got bigger issues than Aaron Abbott to worry about." Caleb spoke in a voice even softer than Tyler's.

"Yeah about that, when are you going to tell her about that?" Pogue said equally as quiet.

"What?" Tyler asked. "Tell her about what?"

"What are you whispering about?" Reid asked in a not so quiet whisper.

"Nothing. Nevermind. It's not the time. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Caleb dismissed the topic.

Pogue turned around and gave Carly another glance. She tore her gaze away from the back of his seat and let her eyes meet his. It was obvious he wasn't expecting her to be awake but he didn't say anything about it. She closed her eyes without saying a word and the next thing she knew the car was coming to a stop.

Wake up Carly." Someone said.

"Hmm?" She moaned sleepily. Her head was pounding. She couldn't convince her eyes to open.

"You gotta get up, we're home." Caleb reiterated.

"Mhm..." She nestled her head in deeper against Tyler's jacket and took in a breath of his cologne.

Since Carly made no effort to move Caleb scooted her out of the back row and stood her up against the car. "Alright guys, We'll see you tomorrow." He said through Reid's open window.

"Text me okay?" Pogue added. Caleb nodded his head before patting the side of the car twice.

"Let's get you up to bed." He said, picking his little sister up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. Caleb smelt good too, She thought to herself. A little muskier than Tyler but it was a good musk. Caleb was never one for much cologne.

Caleb ascended the stairs up to their front door with ease and turned the handle with his knee. Once inside he nudged the large cherry-wood door shut with his foot. The sound of the heavy door shutting alerted their mother of their arrival. Caleb barely made it to the stair's landing before he heard her voice flooding in from the parlor.

"You're home early." Evelyn Danvers' slurred words got her daughter's eyes to open. She was drunk.

Carly groaned as she could only imagine the judgmental sentiments she'd have for her if she saw the condition she was in.

"Want me to carry you up to your room?" He asked.

"No... I've got it. You go... deal with her." Carly declined Caleb's offer tiredly, sounding almost as drunk as their mother, as he set her down on her feet.

"I'll be right up okay?" Caleb called up to her as she made her way up the two very arduous flights of stairs. She mumbled an acknowledgment and he disappeared into the other room. Any other time these stairs would be a walk in the park but they seemed to never end tonight. Her legs felt heavy, She was lightheaded and out of breath.

Four doors down the chandelier lit hallway and a turn to the right was Carly's room. When she opened the door she could barely breathe and didn't even bother turning on the light. She didn't have the energy for it. She wasn't sure how she made it up the stairs and was even less sure how she was still standing. Something felt wrong. She had never felt like this before.

"Carly?" She heard her brother call from the open door. She slowly turned around to face him.

"Caleb..." She said in a breathy whisper. She could barely get his name to leave her lips before her legs gave out from underneath her and she was overtaken by warm darkness that had to be a distant cousin to death


End file.
